


i love you, bro

by cowboymitch



Category: Hockey RPF, Toronto Maple Leafs - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Hockey, Hotel, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Maple Leafs, Rookies, Sleeping Together, forced to share a bed, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymitch/pseuds/cowboymitch
Summary: The only thing left was the floor. But, what kind of person wants to make their friend sleep on the floor while they sleep in a queen sized bed?Eventually they decided.'We're just friends, so it won't be awkward if we sleep in the same bed, right?'orIn which Mitch and Auston are forced to share a bed, unless they want to wake up feeling awful.





	

Fuck. 

There was only one hotel bed, and they asked for two.

Both Auston and Mitch temporarily panicked in their heads, trying to be passive. Auston could tell that the other boy was thinking the same thing by the sudden glower on his face. Mitch could tell Auston was thinking what he was thinking by the way he would glance back and forth between the bed and his hands. 

Mitch decided to say something. He tripped over his words a bit, beginning awkwardly, but eventually he got it out.

"Auston, there's only one bed, and two of us."

They clarified pretty quickly that they both really hated cots, and the game tomorrow was a big, important one, so they didn't want to sleep on a cot and make their bodies hurt. 

There were no couches in the room, just a chair and the bed and a few appliances. They marked the chair off the list efficiently as well, for pretty much the same list of reasons that exiled the cot. 

The only thing left was the floor. But, what kind of person wants to make their friend sleep on the floor while they sleep in a queen sized bed?

Eventually they decided.

'We're just friends, so it won't be awkward if we sleep in the same bed, right?'

They both agreed. Mitch was a little annoyed, because he never slept with a shirt or pants on, but now he figured he probably should. Auston felt brief relief, because he was certain that Mitch would make him sleep in some zany place. However, then he remembered that he was a drooler, and he didn't really want to be chirped all the rest of his life by Mitch. 

I'll just face the opposite way, both quickly resolved in their minds.

It was definitely awkward at first, when they climbed into the plush hotel bed together. The room was dark and lit only by the city lights outside their window. They couldn't see each other's faces, but they could see their silhouettes; void black shadows against mellow lighting. 

Mitch felt uncomfortable and weird at first. He lay there just staring at the ceiling, not daring to get situated. Auston felt a little less awkward, having shared a bed with his sibling before. 

The electronic clock on the bedside table ticked away, seeming to slow down throughout the night. Mitch stirred a couple times, finding himself closer and closer to Auston each time, until finally he woke to find himself cradled against the centre's warm, cozy body. Auston's arm was draped across his shoulder affectionately, leaving Mitch trapped and confused. 

While unsure, Mitch found himself enjoying it a small bit. Auston being taller than him made it easier for his head to fit right under the other boy's chin. 

They stayed in their cast for the rest of the night, only allowing their chests to heave up and down in steady, resting breaths. Everything else was part of the statue they had set in marble. It was a beautiful scene and it was made up of two beautiful people. 

Auston woke in the morning with a boy beside him, a cocoon of blankets and clothes, wrapped up by Auston's long, lanky arms. He had somehow brought Mitch into a very long lasting hug. 

He was awake before Mitch, so he decided to stay put. It was, albeit unexpected, pretty comfortable, after a few adjustments to his arms and legs. 

Auston shifted softly so that his chest was pressed even more tightly up against Mitch's gently moving back. To stay warm, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to say! Drop a kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
